Niat Baik Itu
by rokka
Summary: Die tu baek hati sebenernya, cuman diamalin di jalan yang salah aja.


**NIAT BAIK ITU…**

**24/7/2008**

**Title ** : **NIAT BAIK ITU…**  
><strong>Chapter(s) <strong> : oneshot  
><strong>Author<strong> : **Rokka Purin Terandou**  
><strong>Genre <strong> : humor aja  
><strong>Rating <strong>: 18+  
><strong>Band(s)<strong> : **Dir en grey**  
><strong>Xtremely special appearance<strong> : **ROKKA!** *kenarsisan tiada tara*  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong> : Die x Shinya  
><strong>Summary<strong> :

_Die : *menciumi leher shinya*_

_Shinya : dddiiiiieeehhh….. nghhnghh….. plizzzz…_

_Die : *melepas baju shinya* sssshhhhh…._

_Shinya : *melingkarkan tangan ke leher die*_

**Disclaimer** : hm… hm… hm…

**Comments** : stress stress stress stress stress stress stress

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

******###**

Rokka… dengan kostum perjoeangan '45 dan bamboo runcing di tangan… setelah berjoeang abis-abisan melawan 'R2' (saingan T2?)…

Rokka : *nangis ke pelukan Die* …. Niat baek ternyata blom tentu disambut baek yak?... uhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuhu….

Die : *ngelus rambut Rokka* (CROOOTH! Seandenya…. Huhuhu….. ~Rokka) Betul, betul… anoo, emang nggak smoa orang ngerti niatan baek seseorang…

Rokka : Die paham jugak? Emang punya niatan baek apah?

Die : *tampang bloon* niat baekQ, mo Bantu shinshin melepas baju pas dya mo mandi… tapi malah ditabok…. Hhaaaaahhhhh…

Rokka : YA JELAS LAH! KUCINGq AJA TAUK! APA SEEH YANG KAMU PIKIR?

Die : *tampang bingung* NAH! Itu dya! Apa seeh yang ada di pikiran shinshin? Padahal aku baek gtoh….

Rokka : /ck, orang iniy…./ napa nggak kamu mandiin aja sekalian! *sinis*

Die : niat baekQ selanjutnya jugak gtoh…

Rokka : 8O *mikir, kok ada orang sebego ini*

Die : *dreamy eyes* menggosok punggungnya yang putih… mencuci rambutnya yang lembut… dan ehehehe….*tampang mesum* abis itu, aq berniat baek me-hmph!

Shinya : *membekap die pake kaus kaki bau*

Die : *gelagepan*

Rokka : *ngiler* mesra ya kalian…

Die : *lepas dari bekapan* mananya yang mesra dari kaus kaki bau? Kalo mandi bareng trus #sensor# di kamar mandi gituh baru namanya rockmantissss!

Shinya : *menjewer die* ADA HAL LAEN YANG BISA KAMU PIKIR TENTANG AKU SELAEN YANG NGERES-NGERES NGGAK SEEH?

Die : ADA! Tampangmu pas kesakitan waktu #sensor# ituh… ehehehehe… *muka mesum* bikin nagih…..

Shinya : *blushblushblush* DODOL! ITU MAH SAMA AJAH!

Die : ada kok yang enggak! *muka serius*

Rokka : *penasaran*

Die : Aku nggak abis pikir, abis q #sensor# kok kamu nggak bisa bangun seeh shin? Trus jalanmu jadi aneh…

Shinya : *mencincang die pake jurus tarian bunga camelia*

Die : *menangkis dengan tameng pasirnya gaara*

Rokka : *POK!* Rokka paham!

Die&Shinya : *mengedip bingung*

Rokka : jadi die ama shinya udah pernah #sensor# yak?

Die : *bangga* bukan pernah, tapi SERING!

Rokka : sugeeeeee….

Shinya : *mikir darimana sisi 'sugoi'nya*

Die : iya kan, say?

Rokka : jadi diem-diem kalian udah jadian?

Shinya : NGGAK! SAPA YANG MAU AMA MONYET RAMBUT MERAH!

Die : *mengerutkan alis* SHIN… kamu kok gtoh seeh…. Kamu malu ya jadi pacarQ? Oh, hatiku terluka… *meremas kemeja*

Shinya : *terpengaruh*

Die : aku…. Tau…. Selama ini kamu hanya kasian ma aku…. Aku cuman ingin berusaha….. dan berharap….. hix… suatu saat kamu bisa mencintaiku sepenuh hati…. Hixhix….

Rokka : *nyodorin tisu*

Die : thx…. !

Shinya : *trenyuh*

Die : aku tau di hatimu cuman ada Yoshiki seorang…. Hix… dan aku nggak sebanding dengannya… hixhixhix…..

Shinya : *merasa berdosa* die-

Die : *menempelkan jarinya ke bibir shin* sssshhh,,, jangan! Jangan bilang apapun…. Aku nggak kuat kalo harus mendengar kalimat penghiburmu…..

Shinya : *meluk Die* nggak…. Bukan gitu….. aku-…..

Die : *balas peluk*

Rokka : *menyeka air mata*

Shinya : aku hanya…... kadang berpikir…. Apa aku cuman berguna untuk 'mainan'mu saja…..

Die : *menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajah shinya* ssshh,,, jangan bilang yang bukan-bukan… kamu adalah segalanya bagiku, shinchan… aku nggak bisa hidup tanpamu…..

Rokka : … rockmantissssshhhhhhh! **OWARI** ajah ah… ehehehe,,,,,,,, 

Die : *mencium bibir shinya* hmphhhh….mmmmphhhh…. hmphh….. emmmmhhhhh….

Shinya : *terbawa suasana* aaaahhhhhhh…. Hhhhmmmmmmppppppp… eeeemmmmmmhhhhhhh…..

Die : *membaringkan shinya ke sofa tanpa melepas ciuman* mmmmpppphhhh… hhhmmmhhh….. … hhhhh….. eeeemmmmppppphhhhh…

Shinya : hhhhhhhh…. Emmmmmmhhhhhhhhh…. Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

Die : *menciumi leher shinya*

Shinya : dddiiiiieeehhh….. nghhnghh….. plizzzz…

Die : *melepas baju shinya* sssshhhhh….

Shinya : *melingkarkan tangan ke leher die*

Die : *menurunkan ritsliting celana shinya*

Shinya : BBBUUUAAAAGGGHHHHH! *nendang Die* jadi ini tujuannya?

Die : YYYYYEEEEOOOOWWWW! *ngelus perut*

Rokka : *dengan kapas di hidung* pake iniy….. *ngulurin bambu runcing ke shinya*

Shinya : *siap-siap nusuk die*

Die : NO! Roooooookkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! GW CEKEK ELO! GW CEKEEEKKKKKK!

Rokka : *menikmati pertunjukan shinya ngejar die* hh… minta adegan lemon? Berani bayar berapa? 

**6/8/2008 **

2


End file.
